The shape shifter
by ying and yang
Summary: {AU} Seto, Ryou, Yugi, and Jou live in a small village and go out one day to catch a shape shifter that has become a problem. will Yugi and a couple of the others be able to set the shape shifter free? Will Seto find his heart? Will anyone read this? Will


Ying: hello! I don't know how i made up this story  
  
yang: we made up this story.  
  
Ying: whatever, i don't own anything!  
  
Yang: yeah, and if you sue us all you'll get is the computer, the desk, 50 cents, and some lint.  
  
Ying: now let's start the story  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ The Shape Shifter ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Yugi, Ryou, and Jou exited the small stable of their small village. Several other people lived in their village and they barely ever had any problems. The only reason they were leaving was because they were hired by another village to help capture the shape shifter that has been taking some of their water. They would be accompanied by an expert on shape shifters. His name, Seto Kaiba.  
  
A shape shifter is a person who can change into any animal on their will and uses this technique to survive. Most of the time, a shape shifter is a beautiful and young person who lives out in the wild. Once captured, they can be sold for quite a bit of money. Seto caught the last shape shifter known around these parts. His name was Bakura and it took Seto days to find him.  
  
They led their horses outside and into the foggy, morning yard. Yugi hopped on his black stallion named Storm as Ryou hopped on his white mare named Cloud. He grabbed the reigns of Storm and waited for Jou to get on his blond mare named Bana *.  
  
Once everyone was ready a tall man riding on a brown stallion galloped out. He, of course, was Seto. He stood in front of them and started talking.  
  
"Okay, first is that we are going out to a deserted cabin in the woods. Second, you need to know how to tell a shape shifter from a normal animal or person. You look in their eyes, if they hold any sort of human emotion then they are a shape shifter. Third, you follow me and my rules." Seto instructed.  
  
Everyone nodded and they galloped after Seto and his horse named Hazel. They had to continuously dodge branches and bushes. Soon, though, the forest broke into a meadow and sitting right in the middle was a small cabin.  
  
They approached it and hopped off their horses once in front of it. Seto walked over and opened the door. A small dog than ran out.  
  
"Bark bark bark!!!!" it barked. It's crimson eyes staring at the intruders.  
  
"What kind is he? I've never seen a tri-colored one before." Ryou said as he watched the small dog. It was black except for the blond streaks it had on it's face and shooting up it's spine like thunder bolts. It's tail tip and paws had red fur.  
  
Yugi scratched it between the ears. "Maybe......retriever?" he asked. The dog whined when he removed his hand.  
  
Seto eyed the dog suspiciously. 'Is that the shape shifter?' ha asked himself. He picked up the dog and looked it in the eyes. He could see confusion, curiosity, and was that fear?  
  
The dog wiggled out of Seto's grasp and ran outside. "That's the shape shifter!! After him!!" Seto yelled.  
  
Everyone hopped on their horse and followed the dog around the house. Right when they turned the corner, a horse with the same fur galloped away. They chased after it and it led them back into the forest.  
  
Ryou got a lasso ready and was swinging it over his head. He threw it but right at that exact moment, the hose changed into a tiger. It roared and the horses stopped and jumped on their hind legs. Yugi fell off his horse as they ran off with their riders. He looked terrified as the tiger approached him.  
  
The tiger pounced and pinned Yugi to the ground without using its claws. It bent down and right then a rope was thrown around its neck.  
  
"Ha!! I caught the shape shifter!!" Seto yelled and pulled it off Yugi.  
  
The tiger turned into a horse and tried to gallop away but two more ropes were thrown around its neck.  
  
Ryou brought Yugi Storm and Yugi got on the stallion. They tied the one horse to all of their horses and forced it to go to the village.  
  
Once there, the horse was put in the stable and magic chains were put around it's ankles. It was late in the night so everyone went to sleep.  
  
~*~ morning ~*~  
  
Yugi awoke and looked out the window. The sun was just coming up so he got up, got dressed, and headed out towards the stable. Expecting to see the horse, he gasped when he saw a boy not much older than himself. He looked almost exactly like him!  
  
The boy lay asleep on the hay in the stable with the chains still on him. He wore green pants and a loose green shirt. To Yugi, his beauty was kind of sad.  
  
'I bet that once he is sold than whoever bought him would break him on the first night with him.' Yugi thought sadly. He grew even more sadder as dull, crimson eyes fluttered open and looked at him. They no longer had that sparkle he had seen in them yesterday.  
  
Yugi felt so bad for him he couldn't help but try to help the shape shifter have a chance to be free.....  
  
~*~  
  
Seto awoke to noises outside. He looked out and saw the little boy, Yugi, walk towards the stable.  
  
'That cute little boy, makes me wonder why someone can not like him.' Seto thought as he got dressed and headed after Yugi towards the stable.  
  
When he arrived he went to the stable that had the shape shifter in it. "Yugi, what are you doing in there? Where is the shape shifter?" Seto asked the boy that had his back to him in the stable.  
  
The boy pointed to another stable and Seto started for it. He snapped back around at the sound of chains dropping to the ground. He looked at 'Yugi' as he walked towards the exit of the stable.  
  
"You're not Yugi!!" Seto yelled. He gaped when two amused, crimson eyes turned to him. The boy shook his head and ran off towards the exit to the village. Seto ran after him and smiled when Ryou galloped past him on Cloud.  
  
Ryou got a lasso ready and threw it but missed when the boy rolled to the left. He accidentally dropped the rope and instead got out a small dart that he was using on a dart board. He threw it at the boy and this time, it hit its target. The dart was thrust deep into the boys arm and the boy fell down.  
  
Seto ran over to the boy that was now on the ground clutching his arm in pain but not making a noise. Seto yanked the dart out of the boys arm and the boy gasped. Seto than grabbed his arm painfully and his eyes flared with anger.  
  
"Don't you *ever* do that again!! Next time I'll sell you to the tavern to be a whore!!" Seto threatened. The boy tried to get out of Seto's grasp but that just caused more pain.  
  
Yugi ran over and grabbed Seto's arm. "Stop Seto!! You're hurting him!!" he wailed at the taller.  
  
"He deserves worst than this and he is gonna get it tonight." Seto said, his voice low.  
  
"He just wants to go home, Seto!! How would you feel if you were taken away from your home to be bought and sold like some sort of item? He may not be human, but he is still and living being and deserves to make his own choices!!" Yugi argued.  
  
Seto let go of the boys arm and told Ryou to take him back to the stable and make the chains to where no one except him and Seto.  
  
~^~ TBC ~^~  
  
Ying: what did you think?  
  
Yang: yeah, and no flames. They will be used to burn you in your sleep. Mwahahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Ying: -_- don't mind him, he's mental. r/r plzzz 


End file.
